The Kadaj Chronicles
by Chibi Envy Chan
Summary: After defeating the remnants, Cloud wanted nothing more than to live by himself. Sadly, this isn't going to happen any time soon. Cloud/Kadaj, male/male, female/female, het
1. In the Beginning

Title: In the Beginning  
Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: After dealing with the three remnants, Cloud has moved into his own apartment, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, but most of all, he wanted to be alone. Well, that isn't going to happen any time soon.

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all of these characters except for Chibi's OCs.

Squee Squee Squee Squee Squee Squee Squee Squee Squee

It had been over a month since Kadaj and his gang was defeated, over a month since his return to the life stream.

Then why in the seven hells was he dealing with this?

Blue eyes eyed the floating tray, heavily loaded with edible food. His hand moved to his sword in preparation for an unexpected attack; yet, it never happened. The tray merely plopped right in front of him.

"Niisan, we both know you can't kill me. I'm already dead."

"If you're dead, shouldn't you be in the life stream or something?" Cloud countered. He couldn't do much against a ghost. Maybe he could get one of those exorcists or something.

"That's harsh," Kadaj pouted and stomped his feet. "Are you trying to get rid of me? Is that it?"

Oh no, not the waterworks. A homicidal Kadaj he could deal with, but a crying one? He'd rather fight for his life. "No, no, I'm not. I find it awkward."

Phew, the waterworks ceased. "Why?"

"The dead usually move on," Cloud answered, carefully choosing his response lest he invoke another round.

Kadaj tilted his head. "But I don't want to move on."

"Most people do."

"I'm not most people. I want to stay with Niisan. Who will take care of him if I don't?"

Cloud huffed in annoyance. "I've been taking care of myself before I met you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you." Green eyes twinkled.

This time Cloud sighed. Of all the times, Kadaj had to be correct, but Cloud wasn't going to admit to it. "I'm not going to argue."

"Good, now eat your breakfast."

"Yes dear."


	2. Tis the Season

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles  
Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: After dealing with the three remnants, Cloud has moved into his own apartment, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, but most of all, he wanted to be alone. Well, that isn't going to happen any time soon.

Update! I forgot to mention, this is going to be a series of drabbles, which are to be read from first to last. They can stand alone, but it wouldn't make sense unless you've read it from the beginning.

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Sankyuu for the lovely reviews.

Aeriths-Rain: nods That he would. Once the Jenova cells are out of him, I figure he'd stay behind. Besides, Cloud is amusing or at least he thinks so.

BloodyChaosDragonKnight: Oh really? I never knew that. To be honest, this whole concept started out when I daydream about Kadaj staying behind as a ghost. .. Weird, isn't it. Then Kadaj insisted I write it.

LastTrojanNight: XD Not quite yet. I have a few drabbles already written. Let's just say it may come up eventually, but here's something similar to it.

Adeline: I forgot to mention, this is going to be a series of drabbles.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all of these characters except for Chibi's OCs.

Drabble 2: Tis the Season

SephySephySephySephySephySephySephySephykins!

Winter was the worst of all the seasons. Kadaj believed it was his punishment for attempting the reunion. Not that he could feel the cold or become sick for that matter. No, it was for other reasons.

"Cloud! How many times do I have to tell you? Wipe your feet before you enter! I just mopped the floor from the last time!"

Ah the usual routine.

"Coat racks are for coats. Don't throw it on the floor or floor. I'm serious."

The joys of living together.

"I don't care if you have mako running through your blood. Wear the damn coat!"

Or maybe not.

"Niisan, are you even listening to me?"

Silence as usual.

"I thought so. You never listen."

"… I do listen."

"Then why don't you respond?"

Why?

"Because sometimes actions speak louder than words."

And Kadaj learned to look past the silence.


	3. Mistletoe Crisis

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: After dealing with the three remnants, Cloud has moved into his own apartment, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, but most of all, he wanted to be alone. Well, that isn't going to happen any time soon.

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all of these characters except for Chibi's OCs.

Drabble 3: Mistletoe Crisis

ChocoChocoChocoChocoChocoChocoChocoboy!

A small sprig of green leaves and red spheres hung above an entry way and various places throughout the apartment. Kadaj counted a total of twelve. Why did Niisan hang these useless plants around his dwelling?

Also why did Niisan go out shopping often and complain about the costs later? He rarely saw Cloud as he spent much of his time out of home, either working or shopping. As a result, Kadaj became very lonely.

The ghost spent a lot of time looking out the window, watching TV (which was usually holiday specials), or practicing his moves, not like he would use them. He was dead. What more could they do to him?

Actually, he'd rather not find out. Thank you very much.

"Niisan!" Kadaj ran right through the door as well as Cloud. He hated not being able to touch Cloud. Turning around, he found another person with him.

'Tifa.'

The two entered the apartment. Out of habit, Cloud left the door open for Kadaj, causing Tifa to stare at him.

Kadaj mentally celebrated and walked through the open door. He would have given her a smirk, but she moved towards the kitchen area. She was fast.

Stopping at the entryway, Tifa looked at Cloud, waiting for him to follow. She smiled when Cloud approached her. "Mistletoe."

However, when Cloud looked up, he found the string only. What happened? He glanced everywhere to find the mistletoe being dumped into the nearest waste basket.

"Kadaj."

"What?"

"Never mind."


	4. Competition

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: After dealing with the three remnants, Cloud has moved into his own apartment, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, but most of all, he wanted to be alone. Well, that isn't going to happen any time soon.

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all of these characters except for Chibi's OCs.

Drabble: Competition

CloudyCloudyCloudyCloudyCloudyCloudyCloudychan!

Niisan was going somewhere nice, otherwise he wouldn't take his time getting ready. He had clean clothes, one that didn't have any holes or dents, and he even wore that awful smelling cologne. Most likely, it was cheap.

Was Cloud going on a date?

The very thought made his blood boil. Kadaj had to get to the bottom of this one way or another. Yet, he didn't know why he hated the thought of his Niisan going out with anyone. Direct confrontation was out of the question. The blond went on the defensive too quickly to get anywhere.

Kadaj floated through the wall to find Cloud making last minute adjustments. He was muttering to himself. Not a good sign. Curious and concerned, the clone made his way to the blond.

Cloud went over his list three times. Why did he end up one short every time? He had everything yesterday. "Kadaj?"

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to find a package with Tifa's name on it?" After what happened the other day, he wouldn't be surprised. Like Sephiroth, Kadaj could be very possessive. At least, he didn't resort to killing.

Green eyes blinked. What package? Oh right that package. "I haven't seen it today." It was the truth. He saw it yesterday.

"Kadaj." Cloud was using that tone, and it looked like he wasn't back down either. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the Christmas party, but…"

Kadaj huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your girlfriend's gift is under your bed." He didn't see what Cloud saw in her.

"She's a friend," Cloud corrected.

"Then why are you giving her a gift?"

Running his hand through his spiky blond hair, Cloud refused to give in and sighed. "Do you remember what I told you about Christmas?"

The clone nodded his head. "It's a time people spend with their loved ones and friends. So?"

'Half right at least.' "It's also about sharing with those people."

"So that means… Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. After all, it's your first Christmas." Cloud reached over to hug him but frowned when he went through Kadaj.

"Niisan?"

"Yes?"

"Does that mean I get one too?"

Cloud was about to remind him that he was dead, but nothing came out. Besides, he already bought a gift for Kadaj. "Yes, it does, and you will receive it on Christmas. They're receiving theirs, because I'm not going to be with them that day."

"Yay!"

Christmas with Niisan, it couldn't get any better.

CloudyCloudyCloudyCloudyCloudyCloudyCloudychan!

KT – That it is. He's still young, and this is how I pictured him if he didn't have Jenova's influence on him. Too bad Cloud didn't do that. XD I guess that's what fan fiction is for. When this series is over, I have so many ideas for FFVII. I promise things will become interesting a few chapters down.

Aeriths-Rain – Kadaj has competition over Cloud though he doesn't know he likes the blond… yet.


	5. Burdened Thoughts

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: After dealing with the three remnants, Cloud has moved into his own apartment, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, but most of all, he wanted to be alone. Well, that isn't going to happen any time soon.

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

By the way, the chan honorific in my user name doesn't mean a thing. I've toyed with it since… well… I'm not that girly. I'm more on the guy side. Erm.. Yeah. Ignore that part. I kept it since that's what I use on Gaiaonline. I'll just go hide in a hole.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all of these characters except for Chibi's OCs.

Drabble: Burdened Thoughts

SephySephySephySephySephySephySephychan!

"Kadaj, remember when we arrive, no taunting anyone especially Vincent, no pulling pranks on Barret or Cid no matter how funny it is, no stealing material or anything else you can get away with, no using Nanaki's tail to set things on fire, and no wrecking Tifa's bar." That should cover the basics, but Cloud had a feeling he forgot a lot of things.

Floating beside him, Kadaj whined and pouted. He really, really didn't want to be left behind, but at the same time, he wanted to have a little fun though many didn't like his idea of fun.

"Well?"

"Fine! I won't have any fun. I'll be one of those boring old geezers! Like that Vincent guy."

Cloud stared at him for a moment. Even though he looked like Sephiroth, there was a dose of Zack in there.

Kadaj continued sulking and starting throwing a hissy fit, aka tantrum.

Okay, make that an unhealthy dose of Zack.

"Niisan," Kadaj said softly.

Blue eyes looked over.

"Am I a burden to you?"

Aw crap. Internally Cloud panicked, alarms blaring and mini-Clouds holding an emergency conference to decide what to do. What was he supposed to tell this possessive, psychotic clone that wouldn't set him off? The mini-Clouds started off with throwing ideas and ended up in one huge chaotic mess with fists flying and swords swinging. Not a very pretty sight in his mind. Oddly enough, amongst the utter chaos, there were a few mini-Zacks who were trying to get as much Cloud molesting time as possible.

"Cloud?" When he heard no response, Kadaj took it as his cue to leave. He never wanted to be a burden to niisan; yet, he seemed to only screw up. Maybe he could haunt one of those bars or something. Wait, it couldn't be the one this Tifa owned.

Snapping to attention, Cloud saw the clone floating away. He opened his mouth to say anything, but his vocal chords were malfunctioning. Perhaps, it was mini-Zacks' fault. The real Zack talked way too much. His body obeyed his orders of running after the ghost… only to slip on a hidden patch of ice.

Everything went in slow motion. The blond could feel himself losing traction on the ground. The sudden vertigo was another sign, which was followed by seeing the sky. Then everything went black in less than a minute.

Coming to, Cloud found himself staring into concerned green eyes. "Thank Shiva, you're still here," was the first thing he said.

"Niisan…"

"Please don't leave me." Cloud didn't want to go back to living alone. "I don't consider you to be a burden."

Kadaj gave him a genuine smile. "Good, because you're not getting rid of me any time soon."

SephySephySephySephySephySephySephychan!

Egads, that was so sappy. But yes! Zack's finally there even if it's just in Cloud's head.

Sorry about the delay. I've been having issues with real life, and yeah…

Hope you're enjoying this series of drabbles. I may slow down to once a week since I'm running low on written chapters.


	6. Unwanted Attention

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: After dealing with the three remnants, Cloud has moved into his own apartment, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, but most of all, he wanted to be alone. Well, that isn't going to happen any time soon.

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Episode 6: Unwanted Attention

YesNoYesNoYesNoYesNoYesNoYesNoYES!

By the time Cloud arrived, the party was in full swing. He saw his comrades and people he'd rather not see for a long time mingling. Maybe the holidays brought out the best in people even the Turks.

Reno decided they needed a little excitement and promptly started dancing on the table, much to the chagrin of the other guests except for Tifa (her table), Tseng (too serious), and Vincent (too angsty). He tried to get his superior and partner to join him in the festivities, but they vehemently refused.

"What are they doing here?" Cloud asked Tifa after depositing his gifts in a safe place, away from the drinks and sticky fingers or worse both. He spent a good amount of gil on those presents, and he wanted the rightful recipients to enjoy them.

Tifa sighed. "They decided to crash the party. I don't know how they figured out since everyone's supposed to keep it a secret. This isn't going to go well with this month's budget, but I suppose a discount for the Turks isn't going that bad." While she wasn't going to give them free drinks (especially Reno), she wasn't going to turn them away. She'd give them the bill later, and Tseng already agreed to it.

The blond shook his head. "Most likely it's Reno. He didn't become a Turk based on his looks. I'm sure he has a brain in there, somewhere."

Pausing in her work, the brunette looked over to where Reno continued to dance, unashamed. It seemed he wasn't the only one as a semi-drunk Cid joined him. "Yeah, still doesn't mean I like it." She hoped her bar would survive in one piece.

Kadaj had become bored and decided to entertain himself. He tried dancing with Cid and Reno, but it lost its appeal when he realized no one except Cloud could see him. Said blond was currently engaged in a serious conversation with Tifa of all people. He needed a distraction, and his answer came when Cid finally joined Cloud at the bar.

Grinning impishly, the clone moved behind Vincent, who happened to be seated in between Cloud and Cid. He reached out and…

Rub.

Rub.

Rub.

Suddenly, Death Penalty made a scene, and Cid fell out of his chair without warning. Barely anyone moved or paid attention. They were used to it. Call it the hazards of dealing with idiots such as Reno or Cid, who didn't know when to stop.

"Next time, I won't miss. Understood?"

Cid nodded his head, trying to comprehend in his semi-drunken haze what happened. He needed more alcohol. Cloud, on the other hand, sighed and tried to sink into the ground.

YesNoYesNoYesNoYesNoYesNoYesNoYES!

It's really fun to write a jealous Kadaj, but it can grow old. No worries, one more chapter of this and… -smiles- you'll have to wait to see what happens. Next chapter will be longer as my apologies for a lack of updates.

Notice: The update of this fic will go to Saturday, and if I happen to have time, I'll throw in Tuesday. I don't have enough chapters for two days a week. Sorry.


	7. Issues With Men

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: After dealing with the three remnants, Cloud has moved into his own apartment, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, but most of all, he wanted to be alone. Well, that isn't going to happen any time soon.

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Episode 7: Issues With Men

-------This border is having issues.-------

"Would someone get Reno off the table?" An annoyed Tifa said in exasperation. She had enough of it, and he was putting marks on her table. Someone was going to pay, and it looked like the red head.

Tseng shook his head sighing. His subordinate wasn't as drunk as he pretended to be. Reno could outdrink all the Turks and then some. Sure, he could order Reno off the table, but he had a feeling it would only serve to encourage him.

"Reno, you can come on your own free will or I'm dragging you down by your balls with my sharp nails," Elena threatened as she opened and closed her hand.

The red head let out a girly "eep!" and hastily jumped off the table, much to the amusement of a certain ghost.

"So whipped!" Kadaj cackled, causing to groan.

"Thanks," Tifa said in appreciation. She was going to pull out her large stick, which was used on rowdy customers. Normally, she'd fight hand to hand, but that could cause more damage than it was worth. Plus, she really didn't want to touch some of her customers.

Elena gave the owner a victory sign. "We women gotta stick together, you know?"

The brunette nodded her head as she prepped more drinks. "Especially when dealing with dense men. I swear I've been dropping hints left and right. You'd think he'd pick on them."

"True. Men don't understand relationships like us women. They can be experts at tactics, but when it comes to the matter of the heart, they're completely amateurs." Elena felt it was like trying to pound something into three feet reinforced steel.

The two women sighed wistfully. If only the guys paid more attention to them, then life would be easier, but no, they just had to make it more complicated.

Noticing the looks on the two women, Kadaj stopped watching the impromptu game of strip poker between Yuffie, Cid, Reno, and oddly enough an unfamiliar SOLDIER. The last person had mako eyes, found only on the first class, but they were extinct, weren't they? Whatever, he could care less except if they hurt Cloud. Then that was a different matter.

He floated over to them, wonder who they were referring to. He suspected Tifa might be speaking about Cloud. She had hinted to him in the past though was very unsuccessful, which amused the clone to no ends. It was fun watching her become frustrated, but she was persistent and maybe she'd succeed one of these days. No way in hell would he let that happen. The Turk, Elena, he had no idea who she liked. It had better not be Cloud. One rival was hard enough.

"So you have your eyes on your leader?" Elena inquired as she swirled her drink. She didn't like being drunk off her ass so she paced herself, and this had to be expensive.

Tifa nodded her head. "Cloud has this personality that draw you to him."

"I thought he's more of… I don't know." Elena tapped her finger on her glass. "More of a background guy. You know there and doing his part but not really standing out."

"Yeah," the brunette sighed. She hadn't known about him until that day. He managed to hide himself well in spite of his unique hairstyle. "He carries too much on his shoulders. I want to help him."

Elena shook her head, plunking her glass down on the bar. "Men will be men. They won't ask for help, because it's unmanly to ask. It's a bunch of bull shit if you ask me."

"So how about your man?" Tifa was curious.

Now this piqued Kadaj's interest. If he could, he would take a seat and prop himself up on the bar. Instead he settled for lying back while hovering nearby, kind of like floating in a pool without the water or the pool.

"I fell for my leader," Elena said as she looked over to an ignorant Tseng who managed to keep Reno in his underwear. "I know he cares for all of us, but…"

"You want more? I know the feeling. Cloud makes sure we're all right, but he doesn't take care of himself. I want to help him---" With her reflexes, she managed to dodge a couple of corks being shot at her.

"Kadaj!" Cloud had seen everything even if he didn't hear the conversation. "We're going."

Both members of Avalanche and Turk stood/sat/hung off of/fell over in shock, including the stoic people. The clone was here of all places? Wasn't he supposed to be dead or something?

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Yuffie protested after the long period of silence. She jumped up and ran over to where the presents were separated. They managed to separate everyone's before Cloud arrived late though no one knew why. "At least, take your presents. You'll love my present. I got you the finest… oops! You'll have to open it to find out!" Chipper as usual.

Soon Cloud found his hands full of presents, a bag of presents to be exact. "Thanks. Happy holidays."

Once Cloud left, one thought went through their minds, 'How the hell is Kadaj here?'

-------This border is having issues.-------

You're probably going to hate me for featuring Tifa and Elena in this chapter, but I swear it's needed for the character development.


	8. He's Back?

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: After dealing with the three remnants, Cloud has moved into his own apartment, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, but most of all, he wanted to be alone. Well, that isn't going to happen any time soon.

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Episode Eight: He's Back?

LozYazuKadajLozYazuKadajLozYazuKadaj 3!

"What the hell just happened?" Reno asked, dropping his drunk act faster than Yuffie stealing a rare materia.

"That's what we're wondering," Elena said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. She gave him that look, which was promptly ignored. "Captain Obvious."

"It's not possible," Tifa nearly cried out as she collapsed into a nearby chair. After what they went through, she couldn't deal with it. Why couldn't he stay a memory?

Nanaki stood up and stretched out. He padded over to the middle of the room as he couldn't quite see everyone from his previous position.

"After what we've been through, this shouldn't be a surprise. We've seen Sephiroth come back twice. What's to prevent any of his clones?"

The former experiment made a valid point. They had seen stranger things throughout their adventures, and as for the Turks, they had to be ready to deal with whatever their job threw at them. An important trait was thinking on their feet as they were often on the move.

"That's a disturbing thought," Tseng said, breaking the silence. He stood up and looked at his subordinates. "It looks like we have work to do."

"Not necessarily," Vincent finally spoke up, startling everyone, Turks not exempt. He moved over to where Nanaki plunked his rear. "It doesn't appear Kadaj is a threat or will be."

"How can we be sure of it?" Tifa argued. Common sense dictated they act soon and before it became worse. Last time, they lost a dear friend. She didn't deserve to die. Maybe another would go this time.

Crimson eyes bore down on her. "You have a valid reason though I doubt he will try anything. Had any of you seen or heard him?"

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

"As a former SOLDIER first class, I should have heard or seen something," the muscular guy said, "and I didn't hear or see anyone resembling the General."

Nanaki added his two gil. "I haven't smelled Kadaj, and I know his scent. It's hard to forget." It reminded him of Sephiroth, also another unforgettable scent. He looked up to Vincent. "I take it there's a point to this."

"Yes, there is." Back in the days, Vincent had been one of the best Turks. Hell if he didn't have his forced retirement, he would have been Turk leader.

"What point is there to make? We need to take action," Tifa said, leaning on her bar with her arms bracing her body. She didn't like this at all.

Unlike her boisterous self, Yuffie stayed silent. She knew they were discussing important stuff, and she didn't have anything important to add. Actually, it was more on she didn't know where the conversation was heading.

No one could see, hear, and even smell the clone. That meant one thing. Kadaj had no tangible form. Looking down at the floor, Tseng narrowed his eyes as he realized this. "Kadaj doesn't have a physical body."

"That is one point," Vincent confirmed his statement.

"What is the other part or parts?" Reno cheerfully asked before any of the other Turks could shut him up. "What?"

"If you look at Cloud's and Kadaj's interactions, you would have noticed," the former Turk answered. These young Turks weren't the same as his comrades. Too bad, they were six feet under by now.

This one Elena could answer. "They're familiar with each other. From what I see, Cloud isn't the type to allow people to come too close to him. So it means they have spent some time together, considering they were at each other's throats when Kadaj was alive." She said this confidently.

Vincent might have to revise his earlier thoughts on the younger Turks. He had to speak louder to be overheard over the combined snoring of Cid and Barret. They'd inform the two drunk Avalanche members once they were over their hangovers. "Precisely."

"Even so, it pays to be careful," Tseng said.

"Right, boss man," Reno agreed. "Just in case, we should come up with a worst case scenario plan."

Why didn't they see it? Kadaj was a threat? They acted so relaxed. Tifa wondered if she would have to go this alone. Surely, one of them would agree with her. Barret and Cid wouldn't believe her after they woke up. That meant it had to be one of the conscious members. Maybe Yuffie would agree with her.

"Until he becomes a threat, we'll let him do as he pleases within reason?" Yuffie asked now that she had some understanding of the situation. She received a yes. "Sounds good to me." Her uber ninja skills could take on whatever Kadaj threw at them.

Tifa was alone. She watched as her guests started filing out or heading to their borrowed rooms, leaving her with a passed out pilot and gunner.

LozYazuKadajLozYazuKadajLozYazuKadaj 3!

I'm not fond of Tifa, but this is important for her character development. She doesn't even know she's competing against Kadaj for Cloud. XD

In any case, reviews are loved and mean faster updates though not necessary for an update. It's a matter of when.


	9. The Talk

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: After dealing with the three remnants, Cloud has moved into his own apartment, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, but most of all, he wanted to be alone. Well, that isn't going to happen any time soon.

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all the characters except for my two OCs. 

Episode Nine: The Talk

CuteCuteCuteCuteCuteCuteCuteKadaj!

He messed up, big time. Kadaj knew it as soon as he saw Cloud's reaction. He didn't know what overcame him. Out of nowhere, he had an urge to hurt her, and he acted upon it without a second thought. Now Niisan was mad at him. Would he allow the clone to stay his place? Or would Kadaj be cast aside like an uncontrollable and unwanted pet?

Maybe Cloud would send him to the dog house and make him stay there. No, Niisan wasn't like that. He could have had the ghost exorcised as soon as Kadaj made his presence known. Not to mention, he bought a gift for someone who didn't need anything. Kadaj couldn't bring it with him when it was time. 

"Niisan?" Kadaj hesitantly asked. 

"Yes, Kadaj?" Cloud responded, trying not to show his frustration. He knew the clone was young and didn't understand many things, but Kadaj needed boundaries. The clone needed someone to guide him. Somehow this felt awkward. Cloud wasn't his father and definitely not mother even if he had the body for it. 

The cold feeling caused him to look up. Several particles of frozen water slowly floated down. It was snowing. How fitting. All that he needed was a gust of wind. A strong breeze nearly caused him to drop his load. 

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," Cloud said though it was hard to tell what he was thinking. "I'm not mad, more like frustrated." 

"Why?"

"You could have hurt someone." Cloud glanced behind him to make sure the ghost was following him. That look didn't suit him. 

"Pfffft, you all went after Sephiroth and defeated him. I doubt a couple of corks would case any damage." Kadaj had a point but still… why did he fire them in the first place?

"Why did you do it?" 

Kadaj's mind went blank. He asked himself the very same question not too long ago. "I don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cloud took deep breaths and tried to keep his voice level. Kadaj wasn't a homicidal, psychotic puppet. He was a psychotic child. 

"I mean what I said," Kadaj huffed. 

"How can you not know?"

The youngest clone shrugged. He sometimes acted on his emotions. "All I remembered was not liking her."

"Why?" Tifa was a nice person. She helped Barret with Marlene and even took in Denzel. All the while, she ran her bar. It wasn't an easy job, but she did it without complaining. 

A light blush graced the clone's cheeks even though he no longer had blood flowing through him. "She's taking too much of your time. I never get to spend any time with you. You're working too much, and when you're not, you're shopping or with her. It's not fair. I take care of our apartment." He almost started crying then and there, but he realized Niisan could see him. 

'Jealousy,' Cloud thought. He hadn't been spending time with Kadaj, and the clone acted on his instinct or emotions. This felt like dealing with a child than a teen, but he should remember Kadaj was a child in many aspects. He didn't know any better. 

"I don't want to be abandoned again. First Mother, then Sephiroth, and now Niisan." 

"Listen what you did is wrong. I can understand why, but I'm not going to let it slide. However, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I should be more considerate and… I'll try to be in the future." 

"Promise?"

"Yes. You'll promise me you won't hurt any of my friends especially Tifa?" Somehow, he felt like he made it worse. 

"Fine," Kadaj pouted. "I won't hurt your girlfriend."

Not this again. "I told you she's a friend and only a friend." How did he feel about her? He used to have a crush on her, but over time, it faded though he still cared. "She's more like a sister to me." 

Kadaj never felt so relieved.

CuteCuteCuteCuteCuteCuteCuteKadaj!

My version of Kadaj is pretty much someone who isn't influenced by Jenova. He's still young and doesn't have the experience most teens his age has. Cloud's there to guide him and… let's just say I'm not going to spoil the surprise for you. XD Hee. 


	10. Cloning Around

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: After dealing with the three remnants, Cloud has moved into his own apartment, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, but most of all, he wanted to be alone. Well, that isn't going to happen any time soon.

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Episode Ten: Cloning Around

YazYazYazYazYazYazYazu!

"You're late."

Crimson eyes looked at the young man nestled on the couch, reading what appeared to be yesterday's newspaper. "I needed time to think." He was a grown man, not a child; therefore, he had no curfew. Dammit, he was a former Turk.

"Oh really?"

Vincent gave a slight nod as if he went through his nightly ritual. First, he took off his cape. Contrary to belief, he didn't sleep in it. "Yes. We had an unexpected visitor at the party. He shot two corks at her."

He other young man laughed lightly. "She deserved it. I'm guessing she survived." He ignored the stern look and stretched.

"She fought against Sephiroth and survived. Give her some credit." Avalanche fought hard against him even when the odds were stacked against them. They were an insane group, but they certainly weren't boring.

"Yeah, yeah. She's top heavy anyways. I bet it's one of the Turks. They're as useful as teaspoons in a sinking ship."

Shaking his head, Vincent replied, "No. The Turks didn't cause much trouble. It was your younger brother, Kadaj." He swore the other paled though it was hard to tell considering he was a ghost. "Yazu?"

Yazu didn't move a single inch. Here, he had been searching for him, and somehow, the former Turk found the third clone while attending a social gathering of his friends. "Don't play jokes on me," he snapped, glowering at him.

Vincent sighed. "You should know me by now. I don't play practical jokes or pull pranks. They're childish." He plopped his rear on the opposite side of Yazu and started taking his boots off, his bag of presents stood near the door.

"Where is he?" Yazu demanded.

"He and Cloud needed some time alone."

"… This can't be any weirder," Yazu commented as he closed the newspaper. He knew Kadaj held a grudge against their niisan from when he had last seen him. Cloud prevented the Reunion. Not to mention, he had struck the final blow. "How did you find out?"

The former Turk hesitated for a moment, a rare gesture for him. "It was how they interacted. Cloud behaved in such a way that he expected Kadaj to obey, but at the same time, he appeared more frustrated than angry. I suspect the two have come close."

"I see."

"It's hard to explain without you seeing it first hand." Once his boots were off, he placed them near the door with a soft thump. Vincent wished he knew what was going on. First it was Yazu, then Loz, and finally Kadaj. Who was next? Sephiroth? Or that one SOLDIER that Cloud kept mentioning? Perhaps, it could be someone worse. He shuddered at the thought of Hojo making an unexpected appearance. The man was dead and should stay dead.

"Oh. I'll inform Loz as soon as he wakes up." Yazu received a stern look. "What? You know he wants to see Kadaj."

"Let's give them some time," Vincent said. Since he didn't have any power to make them stay, he'd have to compromise. "If you can wait two days, I'll personally take you to his place."

They had been searching for awhile. Two days wasn't long, and the former Turk wasn't the type to joke around like the spiky black haired guy that they met not too long ago. He had greeted them, along with a young woman, but they weren't ready.

"Yaz!"

Yazu didn't have time to brace himself and fell on the ground without a noise, much to the amusement of Vincent. "What's the matter, Loz?"

An excruciating sob made him twitch. Not again. Yazu reached around the older clone and hugged him. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Loz shook his head. "No. There were ghost outside our room. I heard two of them. They were talking about Sephiroth and this other person, Zack, I think that's his name."

"You're a ghost," Yazu reminded him with a long sigh.

"Oh yeah," Loz laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

This time Vincent coughed. "Did you happen to hear their names?"

"No. They kept their voices low until one of them shouted."

Vincent needed to research this new lead. It could mean something or nothing, but better to be safe than sorry.

YazYazYazYazYazYazYazu!

There are two other ghosts. Wonder who they are. XD I'll give you a hint. They're not Sephiroth or Zack, but they aren't my OCs.

Reviews? Please? XDDD jk They're optional but nice.


	11. Kadaj's First Present

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: The three clones are back. What does that mean? Why are they camped out at Cloud's and Vincent's homes? Who are those two mysterious ghosts and are they hostile? What is their involvement with Sephiroth and Zack?

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Episode Eleven: Kadaj's First Present

While Niisan readied himself for bed, Kadaj made himself useful. He put away Cloud's jacket and other things without complaining though he was tempted to throw Tifa's gift in the fire place. The blond thought of her as a younger sister. No need to get angry over it, but if she kept pressing the issue, there was no guarantee he'd hold back, dead or alive.

The last one to go underneath the tree was an oddly wrapped pressed. It looked like a child wrapped it. There was too much paper and tape, mainly due to the severe wrinkling of the paper. "Must be Yuffie."

Yuffie tended to overdo things as the youngest clone discovered. Sure, she was a good ninja, but when she wasn't sneaking around, she tended to be loud and hyper, sometimes obnoxious. Kadaj searched for her chocobo scrawl.

Green eyes widened as he read the name of the sender, Vincent. Out of all people, he thought the former Turk to have better wrapping skills even with one good hand. That must mean Yuffie's gift had a card instead of a tag, and all of the gifts with cards were decently wrapped. Who would have thought?

There was one present Kadaj didn't recognize. He moved the item on its side as he was tired. Moving stuff took a lot of concentration on his part.

The writing he recognized anywhere. It was a present from his Niisan, but to who? It wasn't that large and was very boxy. Was it a book or something deceptive?

"Go ahead and open it."

Kadaj went through the tree in complete shock, much to the amusement of the blond. He glared at Cloud but then realized it was Niisan's gift to him. "But it isn't Christmas!"

Cloud chuckled as he approached the pouting clone. If he could, he would scoop up Kadaj into his arms. He was too cute for his own good. Did he, Cloud Strife, think of Kadaj as being cute?

"Some people open their gifts on Christmas eve."

The clone didn't need to be told again as he tore through the colorful wrapping with such gusto and energy he didn't know he had. He nearly dropped his present when he finally saw the front.

"I didn't know what to get you," Cloud sheepishly admitted. What did a ghost need or want?

"How did you get this?"

The blond scratched the back of his head. "It took awhile, but I managed to track it down. You don't like it, do you?" And he thought he picked out a good gift.

"Not, it's a great present. I'm surprised. That's all. Can we put this in the main room?"

"Sure," Cloud said, taking it from Kadaj and placing it in a visible place. That way, Kadaj could look at it whenever he wanted. Turning, he saw the clown pouncing on him. To both of their surprise, they went down in a heap.

"Thank you!"

In spite of the cold, Cloud smiled. "That's only part of my gift. You'll receive the rest tomorrow."

"There's more?" Kadaj gasped, thinking he was hearing himself. He pinched himself only to realize he can't feel much pain as a ghost. "Really?"

"Yes, now go get some rest. I have a big day planned for the both of us, and I don't want you to be falling asleep on me." Before Cloud could say another word, he found himself alone as Kadaj had disappeared through a wall.

"So much like a child," Cloud whispered and stood up.

Thinking about their previous conversation, things made sense. He spent less and less time with Kadaj. He needed the extra money to buy nice gifts for his friends. Then there was Tifa. She came over a lot, now that he stayed in one place. Kadaj probably thought she was taking him away. Thankfully, he cleared up that with the clone without too much casualties except…

Cloud groaned. He realized he had called out Kadaj's name at the bar. They weren't idiots so they'd know about Kadaj's return.


	12. OneWinged Angel

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: Christmas has finally arrived for the Strife household. What did Cloud get for Kadaj? Does it have any secret meaning? Who is this one-winged angel?

AngieAngieAngieAngieAngieAngieAngiePoo!

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Episode Twelve: One-Winged Angel

As a child, Cloud couldn't wait until Christmas morning, but more importantly presents. So when Christmas morning came around, he braced himself, ready to be thrown out of his bed or pounced upon.

Minutes later, blue eyes peeked out from underneath the covers. No silver haired teen within sight. Kadaj was so childlike that Cloud expected him to come barging into his room and demand to open presents. Then again, the clone recently learned about the holiday.

Since he was awake, he might as well get up. Cloud glanced over at his alarm clock. It was later than his normal time, but he slept very well. He really needed the sleep after working his ass off. Stretching, he went through his usual morning routine.

Where did Kadaj go?

Cloud meandered through the small corridor to the main area. He went straight to the kitchen, completely missing the ghost. One thought occupied his mind, food. He was very hungry, and it looked like cereal again since he didn't feel like cooking. Normally, Kadaj cooked for him. Who would have thought he had any culinary skills? Cloud didn't think so and equipped every room with fire extinguishers, just in case.

Full, the blond left his dirty dishes in the sink. He'd tend to them later when there were more than three things. For now, he probably should look for his permanent guest. If he had any say in it, it certainly would be different.

A blush crept up his cheeks as a naughty thought raced through his mind. No, he couldn't do that. It was immoral and indecent. As hard as he tried to stamp out those thoughts, the mini-Zacks had to keep bring it back up in spite of the mini-Clouds' efforts. After an intense internal struggle, the mini-Clouds hog tied the mini-Zacks and tossed them into a locked closet.

Coming back to reality, Cloud noticed how much time passed. The others said he spent too much time brooding. Maybe they were right. He turned to head back to his room when he noticed something shiny. It was Kadaj staring at the photo he had given. He missed the other two.

"Kadaj?"

"Hmmm?" The ghost turned his head, looking quite adorable.

Cloud had no idea where this sudden urge to pounce him came from, but he suspected it might be Zack's influence. His former mentor had a tendency to pounce on anything he deemed cute, which included Cloud. "Do you want to open your gift?"

Kadaj had a confused look. He thought he had opened his gift last night on Christmas eve. Plus, no one knew he was there so chances were he wouldn't receive anything more. Still, it caught his attention.

'He's too cute for his own good.' Wait a minute, did he just think of Kadaj as being cute again?? He must be coming down with something, but he didn't become sick easily, not with all the mako in his system.

Apparently, Kadaj became bored of waiting, and thus voiced his impatience. "What is it?"

On right, Cloud looked over to the gifts, nicely placed underneath the tree. "Remember what I told you last night?"

The clone gave him a blank stare. "You said I can open my present and we're going to have a long day so I should get some sleep."

Out of all the things, Cloud thought Kadaj would remember the second gift. "I bought you a second gift. It's underneath the tree."

Green eyes lit up as the ghost raced through him and to the tree. He frantically searched through the multitude of present for anything addressed to him. How could he forget about his other present?

The blond smiled as he watched the clone search and calmly walked over to the silver haired teen. He chuckled when he saw the clone not bothering to avoid the several branches. It certainly cost a lot, but it was worth every gil.

At last, Kadaj dragged out his present. He pouted about not having enough energy or physical substance to hold his present. At least, he could rip off the shiny paper. He mae a mental note to save a scrap of it as he didn't yesterday. These were his first presents, and he wanted something to remember them by.

It was a book.

What could he use it for?

"Take a look at the lettering."

"Journal of a One-Winged Angel."

AngieAngieAngieAngieAngieAngieAngiePoo!

Hm… XD I wonder who the one-winged angel is… Could it be? Could he finally be making an appearance?

Zack: (mumbles) I should be first.


	13. The Legendary Three

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles

Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: Christmas has finally arrived for the Strife household. What did Cloud get for Kadaj? Does it have any secret meaning? Who is this one-winged angel?

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Episode Thirteen: The Legendary Three

GeneGeneGeneGeneGeneGeneGenesis!

'Journal of a One-Winged Angel'

Why did Niisan buy him an odd journal? Kadaj figured this must be something of significance for Cloud to buy this. The blond didn't do anything without a reason. He flipped through the pages, reading the elegant cursive writing. The person never signed his or her name.

"I don't get it," Kadaj finally admitted, looking up at the blue eyed man.

"It's his code," Cloud answered and took a seat next to him. He traced the lettering absent mindedly. If he could only save him…

"Whose code?" The clone anxiously leaned forward. He had a feeling it was that person, but he really hoped it wasn't. For a long time, he stood in his shadows. One of the reasons why he hated mirrors.

Cloud stopped his tracing to regard the teen. Should he answer the question? It was a simple answer, yet, it could yield disastrous results. He hoped Kadaj wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"It belonged to Sephiroth."

"Who?" The very thought of being given a possession of his as a present made him see red. How could he? Was this a cruel joke?"

By the way Kadaj was glaring at him, Cloud figured he had taken it the wrong way and needed to do damage control. The mini-Clouds were running around, flailing as if it would help him. He took a deep breath. "Sephiroth has traveled all over Gaia searching for ways to bring back Jenova."

"So?" Still mad, not good.

"I can… We can use his notes."

"You want to bring her back?" Cloud had prevented the reunion so it didn't make sense for him to do this. Did he eat something poisonous at the party? He knew they couldn't trust Yuffie to cook something edible.

The blue eyed man shook his head. If he had his way, Jenova would be dead and done with. She caused nothing but pain. "She's not the person I want to bring back."

"Who then?"

"I'm looking right at him."

GeneGeneGeneGeneGeneGeneGenesis!

"Do you honestly think he'd be stupid enough to go here?"

"Don't ask me. He was your student. I only know his swords skills, which are quite lacking… Hey, no need to glare at me. It's not my fault if he ended up with a lousy teacher."

"I'll be abstaining until I feel like it," the dark haired young man growled, leaving his companion and partner stunned. They had a mission even if it wasn't official or from ShinRa. Actually, they were no longer employees of the company. Still, she did ask politely and not many could refuse her.

The taller of the two gasped, trying to form a coherent sentence, as he followed the dark haired young man. He needed to jump start his mind if he wanted to get anything. Of course, he could look elsewhere, but he doubted his significant other would like it at all. No, the guy didn't like sharing.

"You know your student has a short attention span. I think, and you called him puppy so it's not really your fault if he's lacking in his swordsmanship." Please let it work.

That was the name he gave his student. Normally, he didn't give any nicknames, but he couldn't help himself. His student brought out another side to him. It frightened him at times, him one of the legendary SOLDIERs. Very few things unnerved him.

"He does have the attention span of a puppy," he confirmed.

"Then how did he sneak out? Miss Aerith would have noticed."

The dark haired young man shook his head. "He can be stealthy when he wants to be. I found it hard to believe since he has the tendency to talk off my ear about trivial things. He comes up with the oddest topics."

"If he starts doing that, I can't guarantee I won't tranq him."

"How can you? You don't have them, and he's dead."

"Leave the details to me," he boasted cheerfully.

"That is if you can find him," the dark haired you man informed his companion. He didn't bother stopping and walked through the wall. Almost immediately, he regretted it and backpedaled out, pale white.

"Let's look elsewhere."

'What's up with him?'

GeneGeneGeneGeneGeneGeneGenesis!

Somewhere Nearby

A spiky haired young man sneezed repeatedly. "Damn, someone's saying something bad about me. Wait, I'm dead. How am I sneezed? I'm confuzzled."

GeneGeneGeneGeneGeneGeneGenesis!

Three mysterious people… XD I wonder who they could be. I'll give you a hint. They're not my OCs or any characters from any other series.


	14. Talking Animals

Title: The Kadaj Chronicles  
Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Kadaj, later on Zack/Cloud/Kadaj, Rude/Reno, Vincent/Yazu, Yuffie/Aerith, LozxTifa, TsengxElena, RufusxScarlet, Wesley(OMC)/Hikari(OMC), Sephiroth/?  
Warnings: shounen ai, male/male relationship, spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children  
Summary: Christmas has finally arrived for the Strife household. What did Cloud get for Kadaj? Does it have any secret meaning? Who is this one-winged angel?

There will be male/male relationships. You have been warned repeatedly.

Episode Fourteen: Talking Animals

SephySephySephySephySephySephySephyPants!

"Yazu, what are you doing?"

The long haired clone glanced over his shoulder before resuming what he was doing. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Vincent looked from the clone to the pot and then to the stove. "You don't need to eat."

"Thank you for the memo. I don't, but you do, and I'm not going to let you eat that slop you call breakfast." Yazu continued to stir the pot, not allowing it to settle and burn. He didn't make a lot as only one person in the residence ate. Said person ate moderately unlike some people who had black holes for stomachs.

The former Turk frowned. What was wrong with his breakfast? It didn't take long to prepare and could keep longer. He moved to the table, his red cape floating behind him. From his viewpoint, he could see a large bowl near the pot. Was he making soup?

Yazu felt someone watching him and turned his gaze upon the dark haired man. He didn't feel threatened, but at the same time, he was uncomfortable. While he was used to being watched out of fear or hatred, he wasn't used to curious and friendly watching, outside of his brothers.

Vincent still had his Turk skills. As he took a seat, he noticed Yazu turning off the stove. The stuff was thick as it plopped into the bowl. Was it gruel or something else? No, Yazu wouldn't do that to him.

"Eat up." The clone placed a bowl in front of the older gunner.

It had to be oatmeal. That would explain the fresh fruit nearby. Vincent could do without them for awhile, but Yazu had other things on mind. It was definitely healthier than his instant noodles. "Thank you." With his metal hand or claw, he carefully dropped the pieces of fruit into his bowl and started eating once it was cool enough.

Meanwhile, Yazu began cleaning up the kitchen. Unlike his brothers, he kept their place clean. Loz was the worst of them, not having learned good habits. Kadaj could be clean when he wanted to be. He hated not being able to find things, and when he couldn't, he started cleaning up whatever area happened to be nearby. The middle clone observed his host eating his healthy meal in silence.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Vincent asked after a long period of silence. He wasn't one for cooking, but being a Turk, he learned how to survive. It might not taste good, but at least it was edible. Not that he complained.

What brought about this question? "If I wanted something to eat, I needed to cook it myself. Loz can't be trusted in a kitchen, and Kadaj tends to be overenthusiastic about it. Trust me, you don't want either of them to cook for you."

Vincent paused in his eating. "Is that why Loz has yet to enter my kitchen?" He allowed his metallic arm to rest upon the table.

"Yes," Yazu replied. "He somehow managed to blow up a fridge and microwave at the same time. Don't ask how. I don't know nor do I want to." He puttered around the kitchen, reminding Vincent of a housewife. If he valued his manliness, then he should keep such thought to himself.

"Yaz, Yaz, Yaz!" A frantic Loz shouted in the next room as he searched for the younger clone erratically, causing things to fall. As his place was sparse, there weren't many items he could break.

The middle clone shook his head when he heard more banging. He wondered how long it would take for Loz to realize he was in the restricted kitchen. It was entertaining to say the least.

However, Vincent didn't find it amusing. He moved into his living area to salvage his home. While it wasn't expensive, they made it his home. He looked down at the frightened clone and before he could say anything, he nearly fell over in shock as Loz clung to him.

"There's a talking porcupine!" The clone wailed and hugged the former Turk tighter.

"Animals can't talk," Vincent sighed. He could feel the onset of a migraine. Yuffie on a sugar high was tolerable.

"What about Red XIII?" Loz asked tentatively. His unnatural green eyes stared into crimson ones.

"… I'll go take a look," Vincent reluctantly agreed. Soon after, he felt the strong arms let go.

SephySephySephySephySephySephySephyPants!

Things are coming together. Who did Loz see? What is Vincent going to do about the 'talking porcupine?' Will Chibi ever find a plot to this?

Or for that matter, post regularly?


End file.
